1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for the synthesis of certain bicyclo[4.2.0]octane derivatives, useful for treating cardiovascular disorders.
2. Related Disclosures
Methods for the synthesis of certain bicyclo[4.2.0]octane derivatives, useful for treating cardiovascular disorders, were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,388, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 891,509 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 900,025, the relevant portions of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Several prostaglandin analogs are known which contain bicyclic all-carbon skeletons, and the processes by which they are made are described in several publications and patents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,414; U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,076; Ger. Offen. No. 3,146,278; Ger. Offen. No. 3,204,443; Prostaglandins, Leukotrienes. Med. 11:391, 1983). 9-Substituted analogs of carbacyclin are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,960 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,961.